The Path to Darkness (Book Two of The Choice of an Uchiha)
by DawnxAingeal
Summary: Alai is back for the Chuunin exams! And she's managed to bring a few friends with her, but what will happen now that Sasuke has been chosen to be Alai's warrior? Will Sasuke accept or will he turn away for his own revenge? As Alai and Sasuke get closer the choice becomes less clear to the boy. And how will Kalen and Nema react? Or even Kakashi? It's all in "The Path To Darkness"!
1. The War

~Sasuke~

"You can only use that move twice, so make sure your careful when you use it." Kakashi warned as we made our way back to camp.

It had almost been a full month since he took me out of the hospital so I could train for my match with Gaara of the sand, and I felt as strong as ever.

I nodded to my Sensei, showing that I understood his warning. He continued "Why don't we call it a night, we will pick it up again in the morning."

"Fine.." I responded. As Kakashi set up the fire, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I didn't see much except for a form, a familiar one at that. I turned to face my Sensei.

"Alai is here."

When he heard my statement he stood up quickly and left the camp without a word. "Could have at least finished the fire." I mumbled to myself angrily, making the hand sign for my fire release jutsu. Once I got the fire caught onto the logs I saw a shadow appear. Alai was standing at the other side of the clearing, waving and smiling. I noticed that her hair was now short and colored blonde.

'Why would she dye her hair?' I wondered while her footsteps echoed throughout the clearing, meaning she was coming closer to me. When she sat down I took the opportunity to say something.

"What do you want?" She never answered me, just sat down next to me and looked at me. "I'm busy." Instead of saying something like she normally would, she lifted her hand to cover her mouth and laughed silently. She shook her head slightly before standing up.

She walked behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Get off me." I demanded instantly, she listened but she was still silent. When she didn't take her place back next to me I turned to see what else she was up to. She was walking to the trees, away from me. I couldn't help saying "Alai..." in a slight whisper.

It must have been loud enough because she turned to face me again, smiling with her head turned to the side. I heard a sudden noise from my left, and before I could even turn to react to it, Alai jumped into the trees and disappeared.

It was then that I had noticed that Alai had placed a necklace around my neck. The cold pendant that rested on my skin was familiar to me, I had seen it before. In fact I had used to own it, but I thought I had lost it years ago. It was the Uchiha clan symbol on a small and simple black chain.

"What was that?" I heard Kakashi ask as he walked up to me. I quickly hid the necklace and turned to my Sensei. "You just missed her, she didn't even talk."

Kakashi froze.

"You saw her?"

"She was right here, Sakura must have sent her to come find me or something, or maybe she wanted to cause trouble."

There was silence for a moment before my teacher spoke again. "You don't know..."

"Know what?"

"Alai left Konoha, the night Orochimaru bit you is the last night anyone's seen her."

'Alai is gone? How come no one told me?' I thought about my idiot teammates and cursed them, 'Naruto probably didn't even notice yet, and Sakura...'

I didn't even want to think about it. Instead I thought rationally.

"And no one is looking for her? What about you?"

"She is safe with Kalen and Nema."

'Those two again, so Kakashi-Sensei got left behind.' But that was when something hit me.

"They weren't with her, she did look different though."

"Different? How so?"

"She didn't speak, and her hair, it was short and blonde."

Kakashi reacted quickly, grabbing ahold of my shoulders and made me face him. "What color was her hair?"

"Blonde, why?" Instead of answering me, he stared off for a moment before asking more questions. "Did she do anything? Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well she sat in front of me, smiled, tried hugging me and then took off up that tree." I explained as I pointed to said tree, I wasn't going to tell him about the necklace. I intended on asking her about that on my own accord.

'But Kakashi said that she left Konoha.' I thought.

...

'Guess I'll have to find her on my own once the Chunin Exams are over.' I sighed as Kakashi went back to his usual spot on the log in front of the fire.

"If you see her again, you have to find me. Got it?"

"Was that really Alai?"

Kakashi waited a moment before I heard him mumble. "Kalen is going to kill me..." He didn't elaborate until I sent a glare his way, showing that I wouldn't let him go. 'If that wasn't Alai then who was it?'

"Her name is Aerin, she is Alai and Kalen's sister."

This confused me. " Sister? I thought it was just the two of them here."

He didn't look at me as he responded, in a hushed voice. "It is..."

He wouldn't answer anymore of my questions at that point, I eventually had to give up. As I looked into the fire again I thought one thing.

'Just another mystery.'

~Naruto~

When I opened my eyes it was hard to see at first. The only I did hear was someone saying that something was a drag.

I grunted slightly and it seemed to have gotten the persons attention.

"Hm, so you finally decided to wake up."

"W-Where am I? What is this?"

He answered me quickly, "The hospital, they said you've been out cold like this three days straight."

I looked around and saw that I was in a bed, "three days?" I said confused, but that was when it hit me.

"THREE DAYS STRAIGHT!?" I shot up out of bed, the sudden action causing Shikamaru to jump back slightly.

"Uh yeah, more or less?"

"SHIKAMARU! WHAT DAY DOES THE FINAL COMPETITION BEGIN!?"

He stammered before answering, "Uhh two days."

"WHAT!?" I jumped forward and grabbed him by his shirt. Outraged, I continued.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!? I CAN'T BE LYING AROUND LIKE THIS I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING READY! AND WHERE IS PERVY SAGE, HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE SUPERVISING MY TRAINING!"

Shikamaru finally decided to talk, but it wasn't helpful at all! "Hey! calm down kid, I don't know what your talking about!"

I ignored him and turned to my bed, looking for my clothes.

"Oh man I don't have time for this, I have to get dressed. Where are my clothes! what did they do with them!"

I continued my rant for some time as I destroyed the hospital bed. I heard Shikamaru mutter something about me giving him some sort of headache or whatever, also something about a coma, and then...

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

I stopped everything I was doing and listened to him. "Now listen, you don't want to be freaking out a few days before a big competition. Resting can be the best thing!"

That was when my stomach growled and I sat back down, surprising Shikamaru. "...are you ok? is something wrong?"

"Yeah" I answered "I'm really starving!"

He tilted his head to the side with a disappointed look on his face, "Is that all? Man stop scaring me like that. Oh wait! look at this!" He bent down from his chair and started to pull something out. It was a fruit basket.

"I went to the trouble of making all this for Choji, but then the doctors told me that he couldn't eat it. But at least we get to!"

My eyes widened as I realized that our friends where in this hospital as well. "Wait, Choji is in the hospital too?"

"Nothing to worry about, all he's got is a bad case of indigestion.. He ate one short rib too many.." I couldn't hold in my laughter any moment.. "HAHA I shoulda figured, that's just like him!"

Shikamaru grinned, "Yeah? well you guys are just lucky I'm around, or else you wouldn't have ANY visitors." he threw an apple my way quickly and I caught it.

"Wow this looks delicious, ah!" I got an idea quickly. Shikamaru looked at me curiously.

"What now?"

"We should totally eat this in front if Choji, it'll drive him crazy!"

He laughed, "man that's mean... I like it!"

It was then that we sensed a strange chakra in the hospital, we went out to find the source and when Shikamaru told me it was coming from Bushy Brows room, we quickly ran in that direction. We found Ino on the way over and gave her the fruit basket to show Choji.

Shikamaru had to act quickly because when we got there, Gaara was standing over Lee with his sand engulfing him. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu, and once he had control of Gaaras body, I punched that sand freak in the face, causing a crack to appear on his skin.

"What do you think your doing!?" I shouted. Shikamaru interrupts me. "hey! remember that I'm using my shadow possession, so when your bashing him your also bashing me!"

"Sorry!" As Shikamaru was rubbing his cheek, I walked to stand next to him and turned my attention to Gaara. "Alright out with it! What were you trying to pull?"

The sand sibling looked at us and answered without any care.

"I was going to kill him."

"What?" was all I could say as I stared at him, the only thing I could think was how could someone be so uncaring about killing someone! Shikamaru spoke up next.

"You already beat him once in the competition! What's your problem? Wasn't once enough for you!? You got some personal grudge against him or whatever?"

"I have nothing against him."

'What?!'

"It's nothing all that complicated, I just simply want to kill him.."

I couldn't take anymore. "YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOUR SICK IN THE HEAD! YOUR CRAZY!" I was pointing at him accusingly as Shikamaru stuck in his agreement.

"Yeah, you think we're just gonna let you do what you want? You sick pyscho."

He waited for a moment before speaking again. 'Man this guy should just stop talking already!'

"If you don't stay out of my way, I'll have to kill you as well."

That's it. "OH REALLY!? WELL LETS JUST SEE YOU TRY IT!"

Shikamaru turned to me and stopped me. "Hey woah kid, take it easy!" He thought for a minute before speaking again. "Yeah yeah, we watched your last match with Lee, we know your tough... but you know Naruto and I still have a few tricks up our sleeve. We were holding back in the last competition. There are things you haven't seen yet, and hey! it's two against one, so don't be a fool. Just take my advice and go..quietly!"

As I watched Shikamaru, I tried to figure out exactly what he was planning. He told me to calm down but then he is gonna taunt the guy?

"I'll say it once more, if you get in my way.. I'll kill you.."

'This guy is ticking me off!' "AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! LET'S SEE YOU TRY IT!"

Shikamaru stopped me me once again. "Back off will ya! We don't want to go there! This guy fights like he's mad, like he's a demon or something!"

"Yeah well, he can fight like a demon all he wants, cus I got the real thing inside of me!" I watched as Gaara did nothing but stare at me, Shikamaru nudged me and whispered. "Idiot! Leave this to me! What's the point of getting him mad?"

We waited a moment for some sort of reaction, Gaara then tilted his head down and closed his eyes. "A demon huh? Well my demon is as real as yours is. From my birth, my upbringing was not what you would call a pleasant one. To ensure I would become the strongest Shinobi, my father cast his ninjutsu on me. Infusing my unborn self with a sand spirit. I destroyed the life of a woman who gave birth to me. I was born a monster."

'So he's got the same thing I have?'

"It's name is Shukaku and it's the living incarnation of a monk who had been living in the sand village, he'd been sealed up in a jar of tea."

I stood silent as Shikamaru tried to talk to him again. "Yeah that's it, some sort of demonic jutsu, but to use it on a baby, before it's even born!? Man that's creepy!"

All I could think was. 'Can it be true? He's got one inside of him too?'

Shikamaru continued, "And your dad must be some stand up guy, he must have really loved you."

"You speak of love? Don't measure me by your standards.. love? family? the only emotional ties I'd like to tie around them are the ones around their necks. Ties of hate. I was raised to be the salvation of the sand village. I was the Kazekage child. He pampered me and left me to myself, for a time I thought that was love. And then that was when it started."

"When what started?" I asked, waiting impatiently for Gaara's reply.

"After I turned 6, my father spent the next 6 years trying to destroy me so many times I lost count. I easily became a danger to village I was meant to protect, a relic of the past that they wished would just disappear. With my failure I had no reason to live, and having no reason to live is the same as being dead."

"What is this guy talking about?" Shikamaru asked, not getting what he was talking about. I understood though, and clearly as well. 'He's the same as me!'

"And then I found my reason, my purpose for living is simply in the killing of others. As my mother died giving me life the only way for me to sustain it and even be happy is in the death of others. As long as there are people in this great wide crowded world, I will never disappear!"

As Shikamaru stood silent I thought about everything. 'I was the same way, I didn't know what I was here for! Until Iruka Sensei came along. He saw what was in me, gave me a purpose for living! But this guy had no one, so he had to find the answer on his own, so this is what he came up with? To kill in order to live... could I have ended up like that if I didn't have my friend? We're so different, but so close to being the same. I don't think I could beat this guy!'

I backed away, my hand shaking at my side. This caused Shikamaru to look back at me and ask. "Hey what are you doing?" Gaara took the moment to move then, his sand surrounded him quickly, not caring about Shikamaru's jutsu. I stood as I heard the faint calls of Shikamaru calling out to me, and something being a drag.

"NARUTO!"

"Alright that's enough, the final competition is in two days, you want to waste it now?" Guy Sensei reasoned as he stepped into the room, seizing all movement from Gaara. In fact, the sand that surrounded us was actually returned to his gourd. His hand clutching his head. As he walked out of the room slowly, he turned to say one final thing.

"All the same, I will kill you. I'll kill you all!"

~Sasuke~

"Your going where?"

"The Hokage has requested my presence. I'll be back before you know it."

"Hn, you better be back before my training." Kakashi said nothing as he left.

'At least he didn't leave DURING a training session.' I thought while the fire crackled in front of me. It was currently cooking my food, we weren't able to do much else other than fish and berries for the past month.

"Aw fish again? must be getting annoying." I turned to face the voice, kunai in hand. I had to fight the urge to relax when I saw her face.

'Blonde hair, it's Aerin.'

She stopped her movement when I didn't lower my weapon. She laughed before saying. "What, suddenly we're enemies now? and here I thought we had a moment back then."

"Sorry but no."

"What!? Don't you remember the peaceful and romantic moment we had by the fire?"

"That was a few hours ago."

"So you should remember it! Now I'm hurt." The girl placed her hand on her chest and pouted, pretending to be upset.

I scoffed "Hn, you didn't even talk last time."

She giggled, mimicking Alai's closed eye smile, even managing to tilt her head the right way. "Well I did say it was silent."

"Nice try, but your still not Alai."

She paused for a moment before stepping forward, speaking at the same time. "Well I will admit I wasn't expecting Copy Cat to know me but..." she bowed in a mocking manner before continuing. "Aerin Tyiadain at your service."

'So Kakashi was right, this is my chance to get some answers.' I thought quickly, Kunai still in hand. "Why did you come here?"

"I just wanted to talk silly!" she smiled once again, reminding me of her sister. I had to tell myself that it wasn't her and I had to remain alert.

"Don't call me that, and if your here. Shouldn't you be looking for a couple of people?"

She stepped back for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and smiling. "Suit yourself Sasuke, and I don't care where Kalen and Alai are. I do, however, care about who my dear sister is talking to."

This interested me, what did she want if not to find her family. "And that would be?"

"Well there are two really, most important one being your little blonde friend. Naruto Uzumaki right?"

"What do you want with him?" I demanded, raising my weapon. 'Is she here to take Naruto?'

"Calm down there Sas, I'm not out to kidnap your best bud, I just like to keep tabs on anyone of importance."

"I doubt that...and the other person?"

She smirked, noticing my interest in her intentions. I looked to her for any hint of an attack. She wasn't even tensing in the slightest, but I did notice a new detail. Aerin's eyes were brown, a dull and hazy brown. I didn't like it.

"Did Alai give you anything? Anything...special?"

My mind instantly brought up the day when she took me back to the Uchiha Compound. How I was able to see the spirits of my dead clan.

'So I'm the other person.'

I'd decided not to tell her about the event in my compound, at least not without getting my answers.

"I have a few questions first."

She grinned before taking a seat by the fire. "Of course you do. Well?"

I thought about what question I wanted answered first, it was possible that she won't know about the dream. And I'll get answers about the compound once I tell her about it...

"Alai said that she was from the city that never sleeps, and that it was very far away. She doesn't know how to use chakra along with strange customs and powers... my first question is, Where is Myrna? How can I get there?"

"You can't go there anymore..." Her tone became quiet and serious as she avoided eye contact.

"Why not?" I questioned, starting to become suspicious.

"It was destroyed, about 7 years ago, along with all of its people." She announced, making me lose my breath for a moment. 'Their entire city, is gone?' Aerin noticed my silence and continued.

"There was a war between Myrna and the capital city of Vena. One day, Vena unleashed their secret weapon. A mysterious man with a mask. His powers were unknown to us, and dangerous. After he demolished Myrna, he destroyed Vena before leaving to his own home."

~*~I only have Kalen now, I lost everything else on that day..~*~

'Alai...'

~*~The day that I came here. There was, a masked man. He's responsible for everything.~*~

'Your here for revenge aren't you? Just like me...' an image of our training sessions came into play, she was always cheerful and positive. 'How do you smile everyday?'

That was when another question popped into my head. "How did you survive?"

"I was on the outskirts of Myrna when the masked man attacked. After that I just survived."

"You never thought to look for your brother and sister?"

"I did... I just have some things to do first."

"Like?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

She smiled and replied, "Like keeping tabs on people of importance, don't you think it's a little unfair you get to ask four questions and I don't?"

"Not my fault you answered.."

"Fair enough." she sighed before leaning forward, looking directly at me. Her brown orbs catching my black ones. "So, did Alai give you anything special?"

I thought about it that time at the compound for a moment before I had this feeling. Something was telling me not to tell Aerin about Alai's friend lending me his powers.

"She's giving me the opportunity to get stronger, she told me that she would help me defeat a certain someone." So I didn't. I would ask Alai when I saw her again, even though Kakashi said she was gone I just knew I would see her at least once more.

Aerin faltered for a moment before smirking, seems she wasn't happy with my answer.

"Oh? and how is it that she plans to help you?"

"She trains with me whenever we can, she told me that if I could get around her barrier she'd be strong enough to defeat them."

She started laughing at my reply and stood up, looking down at me. "Good luck with that kid, A Beckoners barrier is basically impossible to break."

"That's another question, what exactly is a Beckoner?"

"Sorry there hun, I think I've answered enough questions for now. Besides, mister Copy Cat is coming back. See ya!"

"Wait! At least tell me where you got the necklace you gave me."

"I took it from Alai a few years ago, sis didn't even notice!" She exited through the trees again, leaving me to think for a few moments before Kakashi showed up again.

'She took it from Alai? How did Alai have my necklace?'

~?~ ~FF to next day~

The sun was almost directly above us in the sky by the time our destination was in sight, and even then I was lost as to where I was. The only reason I knew of our distance was because the little one had become anxious.

"Hurry up!"

That phrase was chanted many times as we drew closer, and as the distance grew shorter the phrase became more frequent. I had learned to ignore it and move with haste, following behind my comrades closely. This was after all, still a new land to me.

It was a strange land at that. The landscape was filled with life, but at the same time so dead. All of the trees, plants and rivers were dead or dying, yes they appeared to be healthy and vibrant, but I knew the difference, and I knew the little one knew it as well.

Everything in life has a spirit, and as far as we knew, you needed a spirit in order to live.

The ones who were still alive were the ones who were old, and standing proud. From what I had seen in this land so far, if all the spiritless trees fell, only a handful would remain standing.

I was perplexed as to how this place could survive with so few spirits around. Was it possible to adapt and grow without a life force? I feared the answer would never be known.

I looked to my comrades before catching a glimpse of something at the bottom of the hill we were walking on, little one caught it as well and ran ahead to see the full length of the town below.

"Alai!"

She turned around to face us all with a smile showing brightly on her face as she announced to me.

"We're back!"

~!~ Part 2 woot! ok this is like an accomplishment for me ok? I've been telling myself that I have to get this first chapter of this out and every time I was like, "but I wanna play Titanfall or Theif. (I have PS4 guyz! but I take over my friends Xbox one :P) Both good games btw.

But wow! I don't even know how long it took to write this xD sorry, I have a bad habit of writing something and then disliking how it sounds, so I erase it all and re-write it.

So I wanted to put in some scenes with Naruto because he is a main character for my story and hey! the show is named after him and all xD.

Next is the third exam! are you excited? You should be! Ok Well I'm off the write the next chapter. Remember guys now FF is caught up with Wattpad so it will take more than a day xD.

Chao! ~!~DawnxAingeal


	2. Let the Final Exam Begin!

~Alai~

"Well well, just when I thought it was impossible for the two of you to surprise me anymore. Now here you are coming through my window." Hiro held a curious look on his face while I closed the window. The ANBU knew we were here and knew that we were no threat, so they let us enter the Hiro's office without a fight. I decided we could surprise him by coming in through the window.

Why would I do that? Because the door is what everyone else uses!

"Hiya Hiro! You know I have to be different! Doors are too mainstream." Hiro chuckled lightly.

"Hello Lord Hokage." Kalen greeted as he bowed slightly, Nema following example quickly.

He scanned over our group before stopping to voice his questions.

"And who would these two be? I assume one of them is named 'Nema' but Kakashi's report said nothing of a second companion."

"Oh! That's right you haven't officially met, ok so Hiro this one here." I stood next to Nema and placed my hand on his shoulder before continuing. "Is who Kashi met on that mission? Nema Hozuki. As for the other, you've actually met before. This is Talon!" I announced as I pointed to my left.

~Hirozen~

I glanced over at the person next to Alai, he was same height as Kakashi and Kalen with spiky white hair. When he straightened out from bowing, I picked up on a small detail, his eyes were the same bright blue shade that Alai's is.

His outfit consisted of an open white overcoat, it extended down to his hips before breaking off into two pieces, one in front and a larger piece in the back. The edges were trimmed in gold with the ends of each fabric piece colored blue. Underneath the overcoat he wore a black shirt with black pants and shoes. There was a chain around his neck that resembled Alai's.

"So we finally get to speak together. A pleasure to meet you Talon."

"Likewise Hirozen Sarutobi, I apologize about the last time we had encountered each other. I was unable to converse."

I smiled when I heard the sincerity of his voice, accent and all. "That's quite alright Talon, it was understandable. Though I am happy that our next meeting was a joyous one."

Alai laughed nervously as she remembered what happened last time she had seen me. Talon was able to help her escape with Kalen when they had come back for their personal possessions. "Yeah sorry about that. If we hadn't forgotten our stuff then that never would have happened."

"If you hadn't come back then we would have thought that you were kidnapped. I consider it a good thing."

"You still chased us!" she replied before smiling to me, keeping the conversation light. Nema looked at the scene with an eyebrow raised before he spoke.

"Your so spoiled here Ali, why is it you left again?"

I looked over to Alai quickly, becoming confused with Nema's comment. 'Does he not know why they left?'

The young Beckoner laughed again before explaining. "He's only kidding Hiro! He knows." I nodded my head in understanding before changing the subject. I needed to know why they were here.

"If you don't mind my asking, why have you come?"

She grinned before she announced her reason. "The sand siblings said that they weren't allowed to do anything until the final exam. I was worried about what would happen."

"Because of your warning we were able to prepare. We have required every Shinobi in the Hidden Leaf to be present at the time of the final exams, using the Kazekage's presence as an excuse for extra protection. There are also traps set up in order to contain the threat, should they attempt to extend it to the village. Thank you Alai."

She smiled and nodded her welcome before speaking out once more. "We would like to help."

"It is too dangerous for you Alai, and as for you friend Nema. Hozuki is a clan from the village Hidden in the Mist correct? I do not wish to involve another village in this matter." I responded, I was going to turn my attention to Kalen when I was interrupted by Nema Hozuki. "I apologize for the interruption Lord Hokage, but I am not a registered Shinobi of the Mist Country. My brothers and I left some time ago."

I nodded before allowing a subject change. "And the whereabouts of your brothers?"

He looked down for a moment, I noticed his fists were clenched tight as he spoke. "One was captured 5 years ago, he went missing a few months before I met Ali. The other died not too long before that."

I bowed my head to show my respect before I spoke. "I apologize then, and I will gladly accept your help. Your services will be paid for of course."

"There's no need for that, I'm doing this because it's what Ali wants."

I nodded before returning my gaze to the young Beckoner. "I cannot let you help in this Alai. It's too dangerous for you. If Kalen and Nema insist on helping then I will make accommodations in keeping you safe during the third exam."

"But Hiro I have to be there." She insisted, smirking.

"Oh? And why is that?" I took the bait and asked her what she wanted me to say.

"You said that every Shinobi was required to be present at the exam." She pointed down to the Konoha headband that hung loosely around her neck. "You did say I was an honorary Shinobi of the leaf right? That means I have to."

"You have special orders then."

She laughed for a moment, looking at Kalen. "See? I told you."

"Geez Kay, your 1-4 now." Nema chuckled.

Kalen looked uninterested at what the Hozuki was saying. "I thought it was 1-2 last time. Are you so stupid that you can't count?"

Nema was momentarily angry before he got a glance from Alai. "No! The third score was when Alai convinced you to come back here. Keep track buddy."

"I'm not your buddy Hozuki."

Kalen and Nema started a glaring contest. I knew that Kalen had a temper, even though it was something he hid well sometimes. Nema raised his fist and began to shake it. This was when Alai broke up their argument.

"We're getting off topic again! Hiro, you know I won't stay hidden and besides, we've come up with a plan." When I didn't respond she took it as her cue to continue. "If the Kazekage is really planning to launch an attack on Konoha, then his target will be you, seeing as how he'll be right next to you we need to give you extra protection. What better person than your honored guest who has a signature barrier?"

"This wasn't part of the plan Alai..." Kalen said seriously. Scolding his younger sister.

"Yes it is Kalen, I just didn't tell you. Now Hiro, the only thing is that we need a reason to be at the final exams. While I'm an honorary member of the leaf and all that, Gaara and his siblings think that the only reason I'm here is because Kalen hasn't come back yet."

"Then we hide Kalen and Nema." I said quickly, wondering why this was such a problem.

"Not happening..." Kalen said harshly, 'Should have known.' I thought to myself. Of course Kalen wouldn't hide while his sister was out in the open in such a way.

"He will be the third exams proctor..." I said suddenly, gaining a confused look from Nema and Alai. Talon and Kalen looked indifferent. I continued.

"The proctor, Hayate, his body was found a short time ago, so there is an opening. This can also give purpose to Kalen and Nema's return. Talon and Nema will be stationed at the top of the stadium with Alai and myself."

"Haya was killed?" Alai looked down sadly, giving him a moment of silence before she spoke once more. "What happened?"

"He was sent to gain information on a Konoha Genin and a Sand Jonin who were believed to be exchanging information. The Konoha Genin was discovered to be Orochimaru's assistant."

Alai nodded quietly while Kalen was glaring at the floor, and then Talon suddenly spoke. "Little one, I have obtained better knowledge of the presence I sensed earlier."

We all looked to Alai as she gazed at Talon, waiting for him to continue. "The presence is that of another Beckoner, not very strong though. Perhaps they are still an apprentice."

"An apprentice Beckoner? But how?" She looked down to the floor while I thought of something. This had to be connected to what Kakashi had reported to me yesterday.

"Alai, Kalen. There is something I need to tell you. Kakashi gave me a report yesterday, he has been training Sasuke for the final exam and he believes that Sasuke may have seen something odd. This may be connected to the presence that Talon felt earlier."

Everyone looked to me with serious expressions on their faces. "He claimed that he saw you in the forest yesterday, but when Kakashi went to search for you, there was nothing. Later on Kakashi was informed that you had looked differently."

"Different, how?"

"You didn't speak, you were alone, and your hair was short...and blonde."

Kalen and Alai visibly stiffened their bodies, Alai couldn't help but widen her eyes as she registered the details I had given her. Nema had stepped forward, unsure of what that meant.

"That means that there is an imposter right? What's wrong Ali?"

"Aerin..."

"What?"

Alai didn't speak anymore as she walked out of the office and into the hallway, with Talon following close behind. Nema looked to Kalen.

"Kalen? What's wrong?"

"Lord Hokage, Is there anything I need to know about being a proctor?" Kalen ignored Nema.

"There is, I will have Ibiki and Anko meet you outside the building and inform you of your duties. You're dismissed." Kalen nodded and turned to leave before speaking one last time to Nema.

"Nema, you have to take Alai out to the training fields, prepare her for tomorrow. Teach her how to use Chakra some more if you can." He left right after that, Nema was going to run after them but I had stopped him. They weren't going to tell him, but left me to do so.

"Nema Hozuki, Kalen is right. Prepare Alai for the exam tomorrow, that girl that Sasuke saw, they believe that she is Aerin, Alai and Kalen's sister."

"But they said that she was dead..."

"That's what we all believed, including the two of them. Something is wrong with this, please be careful with her."

He scoffed quickly before bowing to me in respect and trying to leave. "I can take care of Ali, there's a reason I'm her Guardian. Oh wait... Lord Hokage, where is the Uchiha kid now?"

"He is training in the forest with Kakashi, may I ask why?"

"Has Copy Cat told you anything about the night Ali left?"

I thought about what he had said for a moment before I realized what he was talking about. "You want to talk to him?"

"No, I want to test him... I want to make sure that Talon didn't screw up and pick a weakling to be her Warrior."

"I'm sure you'll be able to see his potential at the exams tomorrow." I reasoned, I didn't know what this guy was capable of. 'The three of them, they were called second coming of the demon.'

By remembering that nickname I sighed out of relief. If someone of that skill was on Alai's side, I was certain that she would remain safe tomorrow.

~Naruto~

"Your training was taking too slow kid, I had to speed it up. Ya weren't gonna summon one on your own. Besides, you did it!" Pervy Sage tried to reason with me as I glared up at him. I had finally cornered him to yell about pushing me off the cliff, and then leaving me in the hospital for 3 days! Not to mention that the finals are tomorrow!

I thought about how I could have been stuck with Ebisu Sensei, but that day I ran off from Ebisu's training I found Juraiya Sensei spying on girls at the bathhouse. (Hence the pervy sage nickname). He took me as his student and at the time I was relieved. That was until he blew off my training for his crappy 'research'.

"But the finals are tomorrow! You're supposed to be training me you stupid perverted sage! Sasuke is off with Kakashi-Sensei getting stronger than me! I need to be strong enough to beat him and to find Alai-Chan!"

"Calm down, you'll be strong enough- what name did you say?" Pervy Sage turned to face me this time. Curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Um... Alai..." I repeated, the old man smiled slightly before asking one more question.

"You wouldn't be talking about Alai Tyiadain would you?" I blinked a few times.

"You know Alai-Chan?"

"Of course I do! The adorable little girl was always following Kakashi and her brat older brother around. They're still here?"

I looked down to my feet before explaining the events that took place a month ago. "She was put on our team as the fourth member-" I was cut off by my Sensei's words, except they weren't for me.

"Hey speak of the devil, you've gotten older."

I froze, 'Could Alai really be back?' spinning around on my heels I saw Ibiki and Anko standing on both sides of Alai's older brother...

Kalen Tyiadain...

"YOU!"

~Alai~

"That's good, now try not to lose focus." Nema reminded me as I was trying to concentrate on my chakra. A month ago while Kalen was working on my hand to hand combat I had accidentally generated chakra and sent him across the clearing. After making sure he was alright, Nema told me that I was able to use the same thing that every ninja in this world possesses. He's been trying to teach me ever since. It also worked as a distraction from the recent discovery of Aerin...

"Right, what do I do now?" I muttered as I kept my focus, my energy slowly leaving me.

"Walk out on that pond, and no Beckoner business!" He added, last time he tried having me use it to make me run faster but it turns out he can sense when I use my chakra and not.

"What if I don't use enough Chakra?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"You'll fall in the water."

"I get that, but what if I run out? Didn't you say I could die? I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I wonder, would I die from chakra exhaustion first or drown?" At first I was just being silly, knowing that I would be fine but then the situation actually intrigued me.

"I don't think that's the case with you Ali, and besides, you would start feeling tired way before you ran out. I'm a bit surprised though."

I nodded my agreement to Nema's statement. I knew he had been referring to me possessing chakra. Though I had to admit I was more curious than confused.

It was something I would have to think about later. 'I have to be able to use this tomorrow.' I thought as I returned to a concentrated state.

Focusing on the chakra I felt in the center of my body, I tried to send it down to the souls of my feet. When it felt stable enough I began walking to the edge of the pond, but just before I took a step on the water I had gotten an idea.

My Beckoners training would be able to help me master chakra control.

I imagined myself as a wave, swaying and moving just as it is commanded, I kept this image up as I walked out onto the water's surface.

It wasn't until Nema had shouted my name that I opened my eyes.

"Ali you did it! Woohoo!"

I let excitement wash over me as I focused on staying above the water. After I returned to the ground he told me to practice maintaining the focus while climbing up a tree. The only problem with that was I couldn't manage to climb it.

"Come on Ali, this should be easier for you than the water was."

"I don't know why I can't do it, I keep breaking the bark." I pouted slightly, the tree was sporting dozens of dents in its trunk now thanks to the amount I was using.

"Well how did you do it for the pond?" He said, trying to find a different way to help me. I answered quickly, wasn't it obvious how I did it?

"I just imagined myself as water." Nema looked slightly confused by my statement until Talon spoke from his place against the tree I was using to climb. He was sitting on the side watching closely.

"You're Beckoners training..." He had figured it out easily at that moment, but Nema was still lost.

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

I laughed while Talon continued. "Have you forgotten her affinity for water Nema Hozuki?"

Nema raised his fist slightly before turning to face me, his face becoming calm. "With trees it's easier, you don't have to constantly move the chakra at your feet just keep it still."

I nodded quickly and started concentrating again, but even though I had the concept down, it wouldn't be a few hours before I was able to get to the first branch.

~Naruto~

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GUY, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS SNUFFING ME OFF LIKE THAT!?" I shouted to Pervy Sage, but instead of agreeing with me he decided to laugh at my comment... stupid Pervy Sage...

"He surprised me, he never used to talk so much."

"That was a lot!? The only thing he said was 'Beat it kid' and 'don't bother my sister.'!"

He laughed again. "A few years ago he would have just walked away. It took me a couple months to even hear what he sounded like, and that was only with the little angels help."

"I still don't see how so many people knew her back then when I only just met her." I said looking down, I was a little jealous of Shikamaru and Kiba.

"What are you talking about kid?" Juraiya stopped walking, causing me to stop to look back at him. He was confused.

"A bunch of the kids in my class know who Alai is, they got to be friends with her she left Konoha, I met her while I was on a mission in the mist country."

"No you didn't." Pervy Sage in a matter of fact tone.

"What the hell are you talking about Pervy Sage? How do you know when I met her?" He was starting to piss me off, being all vague.

"I'm talking about your short term memory brat, how could forget that you've known Alai for years? I saw you running around with her the day I left."

"What!?"

~Alai~ ~FF a few hours~

I landed back down on the ground lightly. I had made progress with the tree, but I still wasn't up to the top. It was completely different than walking on water, and even though Nema said it should be easier I found it difficult to imagine myself as a tree.

As someone with a water affinity, I was trained to feel and moving essence in every living thing. Water is, after all, a part of life itself.

"Hey Ali, why don't we call it a night. The sun is starting to set and you must be tired."

"I'm not all that tired..." I wanted to keep training until I had gotten all the way to the top.

"Really? Well we aren't really sure of your chakra levels, or even how this can affect your typical powers...and you don't want to be tired during the exams tomorrow do you?"

'Damnit he's right.'

"Alright you win Nema, let's go find brother."

"No need... Alai, how are you feeling?" I heard Kalen's voice from behind me and when I turned around I saw that he was walking up the path with two Shinobi dressed up in ANBU uniform. Kalen must have been worried about our recent discovery of Aerin possibly being here.

"I think we should investigate it more after the exams, so I'll worry then. Are those our body guards tonight?" I laughed, I was sort of expecting this from Hiro.

"They're our escorts..." Kalen announced bitterly, he hated when he didn't have a choice.

"Escorts? To where? What'd you do man!" Nema accused, he had thought that Kalen did something in town and now we were on lockdown. ~!~ha that rhymed~!~

"The Lord Hokage has ordered that Alai Tyiadain and her party are to be lodged within the estate." One of the ANBU members announced, making Kalen scowl once again. He was so unhappy about this.

"Aw do I have to? I was going to see Kashi!" I tried to convince the ANBU to let me go back to where I was staying before. I wouldn't mind being at Hiro's but I wanted to surprise Kashi. I missed our wars.

"Kashi m'lady?" The second ANBU asked. Kalen answered for me. "Kakashi."

While the second ANBU was slightly confused, the other one seemed to realize what I meant when I said Kashi.

"Kakashi Hatake. He has been spending the past month training a Genin, he only comes back to report to The Lord Hokage."

'Well there goes that plan.'

I sighed quickly before smiling to the two ANBU before me. "Ok then, I guess lead the way?"

On the way to the Hiro's house, Nema tried to come up with numerous plans for tomorrow, in case something went wrong. Most of the time Kalen would shoot it down with a simple "No" or "Stop thinking Hozuki". On the last plan though, he actually told Nema "Are you trying to get my sister kidnapped?"

That one ended in Nema swinging at Kalen, luckily the ANBU and I broke it up.

After that everything was calm for the rest of the night. All four of us sat down and went over the plan one more time.

Kalen will proctor the third exam until the Sand attacks the Leaf, if at any time things begin to get too dangerous. I'm to escape with Talon while Nema and Kalen find Sasuke.

That was plan B though. Plan A was what we made a month ago, help Konoha fight off the Sand village and then talk to Sasuke.

I went off to sleep almost as soon as Hiro showed us where we would be sleeping, tomorrow was going to be a long day and we all needed our rest. Just before I drifted off into my dreams I had one thought.

'Should I make a plan C?'

~!~OK GUYS. This was def a filler but it was a necessary filler! You learned a lot :o Alai has chakra, Aerin might just be real AND a Beckoner, Naruto found out he knew Alai and Talon makes an appearance finally! I needed these things to occur in this chapter so that I could start putting everything together like I want.

So please don't hate me?

So, I have a couple more I'm going to post today so be prepared! ~!~ DawnxAingeal


End file.
